Cleaning Has it's Own Rewards
by SpiritofLove961
Summary: In order to get his spring cleaning done, Syrus tries to persuade Chazz to help him. When Chazz refuses, Sy promises to make it worth his while, but will he keep it? Angelshipping; read, review, and enjoy!


**A/N:**** Hey everyone! I usually do these at the end of my stories, but I just wanted to let you know that I'm still writing. It's almost the end of the first semester and you all know what that means. Well anyway, I just wanted to say that I'll try to update when I can so don't worry! **

**This story is my very first Angelshipping story for Yugioh GX. In case you don't know, it features Chazz (Manjoume) and Syrus (Sho)! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it and I do not own the characters or Yugioh GX! Now on with the story and I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Cleaning Has its Own Rewards<strong>

One spring morning, Chazz awoke from his sleep due to the sun's rays beaming through his curtains. He yawned and stretched then got out of bed. He headed towards the bathroom to take a hot shower and brush his teeth. Once he was finished, Chazz slipped on a black tank top and some blue jeans then headed downstairs.

Once he was halfway down the stairs, he looked his left and smirked at the sight. He saw his light blue haired angel dusting off the wooden furniture in the living room with a feather duster. What enticed him, was the fact that the smaller was wearing a light yellow bandana in his hair, a baby blue apron with frills along the edges, a slimming cream colored shirt, and navy blue shorts that hugged his legs. The ebony haired teen's smirk grew with anticipation as he continued his way down the stairs, towards his lover.

Unaware of the other's presence, Syrus was busy dusting furniture while humming a happy tune. Just then, he felt two strong arms wrap around his middle making him jump. He turned his head slightly and smiled sweetly, "Oh hi Chazz, how long have you been up?"

"Long enough to know that you look really sexy in that apron." the ebony eyed teen purred softly in the smaller's ear causing him to blush.

Syrus moaned lightly as he felt the other lick the edge of his ear, before pecking along his jawbone. "C-Chazz, I-I-I do this right now."

"And why not?"

"Because I have a lot of chores to do today, but if I had some help…"

As soon as Chazz realized what his chibi was getting at, he released him, "Sy, you know that I love you, but I don't do manual labor."

While the ebony haired teen was walking towards the sofa to sit down, he heard the smaller beg, "Oh come on Chazz, if you don't help me, I may never get all of the cleaning done!"

"Not a good enough reason." Chazz said bluntly while nonchalantly skimming a magazine.

Syrus grunted, but an idea popped into his head. 'This maybe a little devious, but…' his silver eyes narrowed as a sneaky grin arose on his face, 'drastic times call for drastic measures.' The light blue haired teen walked over to Chazz and leaned in close to his ear and purred, "I can make it worth your while."

Chazz smirked at the offer, "Is that a fact?"

"Oh yes."

"Well, I guess a little manual labor won't be so bad."

Syrus beamed with happiness as he wrapped his arms around the taller, "Oh thank you, thank you! You're the best, Chazz!"

"You're welcome, Angel." Unknown his lover, the ebony haired teen was grinning wildly. _'Just know that I will be holding you to your word, Sy.'_

In no time at all, all of the spring cleaning that Syrus needed to do was done. He pulled out his checklist and pencil then turned to the other, "Okay Chazz, let's go over this list to make sure we did everything. First, dusting the furniture?"

"Furniture has no speck of dust." the taller replied.

"Check." Syrus said as he placed a checkmark by dusting on his list, "next laundry?"

"Washed, fluffed, and folded."

"Check; vacuuming?"

"All done."

"Check; the kitchen and bathrooms?"

"Mopped, scrub cleaned, and the dishes are put away!"

"Check; and finally, straightening the rooms?"

"Rooms are cleaned and in order."

"Check; well, that's everything!" Once the light blue haired teen checked off the final chore, he wiped his brow with a satisfying smile, "Thanks again for helping out Chazz, I really appreciate it."

"No problem, Chibi." The said teen's lips formed an evil smirk, "Now it's time to pay up."

Syrus noticed the taller smirking at him which made him nervous. "Uh, w-w-what do you mean?" he asked feigning innocence.

Chazz chuckled lowly at his little angel as he advanced towards him causing the other to back away. "Now Syrus, you promised me that if I helped you with your chores, you'd make it worth my while."

"D-D-Did I say that?"

The ebony haired teen chuckled again as his smirk grew wider, "Now Chibi, you didn't promise to 'make it worth my while' just so I would help you, did you?"

"I-I-I would never do that!" Syrus answered in a high pitched squeal.

"You're lying; every time you do, your voice gets higher and you stammer when you speak."

"T-T-That's not true!" the silver eyed teen squeaked, stammering his words.

"Well, it seems that you're not as innocent as I thought; though that was rather ingenious of you."

"Um…thank you?" Syrus said as he felt his back hit the wall. He was about to escape till he saw Chazz place both of his hands against the wall, trapping him.

"Here I was just stirred up from when I saw you in that apron," Syrus noticed his lover's eyes darken with lust and the tone of his voice grew lower. He gulped and shivered as the taller continued, "but now that I know that you have a naughty side, I'm rather turned on."

"O-Oh r-r-really?" the light blue haired teen asked, face flushed.

Chazz nodded as he took his hand off the wall and turned away from the smaller. "As intrigued as I am to learn that you have a dark side, you still must be punished, chibi."

"HUH?" the other cried hysterically, "W-W-Why?"

"Because you tired to get me to do something I hate without paying up like you promised."

Syrus frowned, groaning heavily, "Oh no…"

"Oh yes." Chazz went back over to the sofa to sit down. When he did, he hooked one of his arms on the head of the sofa and crossed his leg over the other. Using his free hand, the taller held up his index finger and flexed it forward, beckoning the other to come.

The silver eyed teen sighed as he headed for where his lover sat. Syrus stood in front of his lover shivering nervously, expecting the worst. "S-S-So what's my punishment?"

Chazz grinned evily as he answered, "Strip for me."

"WHAT?" the smaller cried at the top of his lungs.

"I said strip for me but leave on the apron since you look so cute in it."

Syrus groaned as he slowly began to peel off his clothes. As he did, he could feel his boyfriend's lecherous eyes watching his every move, observing each exposed part of his body. His cheeks grew as bright red with embarrassment.

Once the task was completed, Chazz gazed lovingly at the beautiful sight before him. There his chibi stood with that frilly apron covering that slender, milking body and that yellow bandana still on his head. He saw his angel twiddling his apron with a reddened face looking so timid and helpless, _'He's so cute when he's nervous and just waiting to be at my mercy.'_

"S-S-So what now?" the smaller nervously asked, interrupting his lover's perverted thoughts.

"Now," the ebony haired teen got up from his seat and walked towards the smaller, "your punishment shall commence."

"B-B-But I thought this was the punishment?"

Chazz chuckled lowly as he stood in front of his lover, "Oh Chibi, you're so cute when you're so naïve, but your punishment is fulfilling your promise."

"You haven't forgotten about that yet?"

"I sure haven't; prepare yourself, because it's a promise that I'll make sure you keep, angel."

Before Syrus could even say anything, Chazz pried through his lips with his tongue before placing his lips on his. The smaller could feel his love's tongue explore every inch of mouth. He clutched the other's shirt to keep from collapsing at the intensity of that heated kiss. His whole body trembled as it became heated and flooded with passion. The silver eyed teen could feel Chazz's large hands caressing him, leaving fiery trails upon his exposed skin. He moaned into the kiss which made the taller smirk lovingly,_ 'Enjoy it Chibi, because we've only just begun.'_

That day, Syrus Truesdale learned an important lesson; never try to deceive anyone into doing chores especially if they are Chazz Princeton.

**The End**


End file.
